spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
BETA
The''' '''Beings of the Extra Terrestrial origin which is Adversary of human race, more commonly known by the acronym "BETA" are a fictional extraterrestrial lifeform in the Muv-Luv computer games. They features most heavily in Muv-Luv Unlimited and Muv-Luv Alternative, where they are the primary antagonistic faction against humanity's forces. Muv-Luv Unlimited and Alternative take place in alternate worlds where the BETA invaded Earth in 1973 after arriving on the Moon in 1967 and being spotted on Mars in 1958. By 2001, the world population is down to 1 billion people. When they first arrived in Japan in 1998, 36 million people were dead within a week. They vary greatly in size, the smallest identified strains (soldier-class) being around three metres tall, and the largest identified strains (fort-class) at over sixty metres tall. They cannot fly, and so shoot down anything that does, rendering aircraft useless and making evacuation a lot more difficult. Their very existence is shrouded in mystery. All that mankind knows of them during Unlimited and at the start of Alternative is that they are (obviously) hostile, are carbon-based lifeforms (this was discovered when specimens were examined in Alternative 2), and don't consider humans to be living beings (this was found out through Soviet psychics' readings in Alternative 3). We find out more about the BETA from Takeru's conversation with the Superior at the end of Alternative. They do not consider humans to be life-forms because we are carbon-based- They do not consider themselves to be life-forms, as they are actually biological weapons created by a being known only as the "Creator", a silicon-based life-form, and so only consider silicon-based entities to be life-forms (the superior states that it is impossible for carbon-based life-forms to occur naturally). They consider humans to be resources to be recycled. Also, there are apparently at least 10^37 BETA scattered throughout the universe. From what the Superior says, it sounds like this refers to the number of BETA, but Takeru takes it to refer to the number of Superiors; if it is indeed the latter, and each Superior has a number of BETA under it equal to that of Earth's, that would mean there are probably around 10^37+10^37x7^10 to 10^37+10^37x9^10 BETA in existence. They have been likened to the space monsters of Top wo Nerae! (and to a lesser extent, the Buff Clan of Ideon)- Their biggest strength is in their numbers and capability for a battle of attrition, and they are notable for being incredibly ugly in apperance. BETA Strains ''' '''Combat Strains Mankind has identified several strains of BETA, of which seven have been identified to serve on the field. Several more exist, possible in support functions of varying importance. Ultimately, these are only what have been identified and/or spotted on Earth, and there are probably many more strains not present. Laser-class BETA Luxcius: Duo oculus "Lux" ' At 3 metres tall, the Laser-class BETA are some of the smaller anti-TSF units the BETA field, and are lightly armored to the extent where they can be easily taken down with 36mm cannons. Their giant eyes fire lasers that are effective against targets of up to 10 kilometres high and 30 kilometres from the where the Laser-class stands. With the capability to track targets from 38 kilometres away, 12 seconds in-between each shot and a perfect record of never hitting allied BETA strains in a crossfire, the Laser-class played an instrumental role in shutting down mankind's air superiority on the field of battle, and continues to be a deadly anti-air force to this day. '''Heavy laser-class BETA ''Magnus Luxcius: Unioculus "Magnus Lux" Towering over the Laser-class at 21.0 metres tall (excluding the cooling wings), the Heavy Laser-class is a larger strain with firepower to match. Their large size affords them some protection against 36mm cannon fire, necessating the use of 120mm cannons for quicker kills. Their giant eyes fire lasers and are effective against targets of up to a mere 500 metres high, and a spectacular range of over 100 kilometres with 36 seconds in-between shots. Likewise with the Laser-class, the Heavy Laser-class shares the distinction of never hitting allies in the crossfire. Grappler-class BETA Rrabidusius: Bracchium acutas "Medium" The Grappler-class measures 12 metres tall and is armed with two extremely tough forearms, with hardness 15 on the Mohs scale, which they use to batter enemies to death, and can also act as shields against poorly-aimed weapons fire. Because of this, it is recommended that pilots attack from the sides to minimize exposure to danger, or to take advantage of its relatively unarmored body. While not particularly fast, the Grappler-class is considerably mobile and nimble in combat. It is the BETA's main unit in battles against mechanized infantry and TSFs; in a group with the Grappler-, Destroyer- and Fort-class BETA, the Grappler-class usually numbers 60% of the total force. Despite its looks, the head-like appendage on its body is only a sensory organ; it is key to take this into account when engaging the Grappler-class, as just slicing it off will not impede its ability for combat. Destroyer-class BETA Impestusis: Arma duras "Ruitare" At 16 metres tall, the Destroyer-class is the second strain of the BETA's main force against mankind's mechanized forces. They have extremely tough frontal armour, with hardness 15 on the Mohs scale in front. Underneath that covering are two small heads. As such, it takes a ridiculously large amount of ammunition to break through from the front, well beyond what is acceptable for a single TSF to expend during an engagement on just a single target. In addition, their armor boasts a regeneration ability described as "phenomenal"; while not viable during the heat of combat, this means that a Destroyer-class left alive will someday return to plague its opponents again. The patterns on its shell are scars caused by tissue regeneration; a new Destroyer-class typically has an unblemished green front. The armour on their foreheads is used as a weapon when they ram into enemies, and such attacks are more powerful than the Grappler-class' arms as the Ruitare can reach running speeds of up to 170km/h. However, their speed prevents them from turning quickly, giving pilots who manage to maneuver out of the way an easy kill; even 36mm cannons work if the Destroyer-class is shot at from behind. Fort-class BETA Pergrandium: tria corpus "Gravis" Towering above most things on the battlefield, the Fort-class at 66.0 metres tall is the largest of the seven main strains; because of their large size, a TSF would require 120mm cannons or close-combat weapons to cut these behemoths down to size, with great care given to specifically target its joints or other weak points for maximum stopping power. Otherwise, the next option would be artillery, or battleship cannons. Their attacks with their ten legs are extremely powerful, and can easily stab through or bash a TSF into pieces with one hit. Each Fort-class also has a 50-metre long tentacle attached to its rear end, with a Mohs 15 stinger on the end which secretes an extremely strong acid; the stinger, which has been known to destroy naval warships, can be launched as a projectile for a short distance or even swung around with limited control. They can also carry several smaller BETA of varying strains inside them; pilots should pay extra attention when around the corpse of a Fort-class (especially during the messy aftermaths of a large battle), as its occupants might be well and alive, and waiting for a chance to strike. Tank-class BETA Manderium: Ungulam crus "Equus pedis" The Tank-class BETA is the third smallest strain, measuring at 2.8 metres tall. Infantry weapons are effective against them, but while it is lightly armored and classified as an anti-infantry unit, the Tank-class has gained notoriety as the smallest anti-TSF the BETA have; their powerful mouths can bite through a TSF's armor, allowing the BETA to get at the human pilot inside. The Tank-class rarely travels alone; Tank-class encounters usually number in hundreds if not thousands, and more if they are part of a major BETA force. They carry a distinctive smell of sulphur and can reach speeds of up to 80km/h; unless out of options, great care should be taken to minimize melee contact with the Tank-class, as they have a tendecy to latch on unless killed, and it is entirely possible for it to have bitten through a major TSF component by then. Warrior-class BETA Agilisis: Naris prolix "Barrus naris" At 2.5 meters tall, the Warrior-class is one of the smaller strains of BETA, intended for anti-personnel roles and ineffective against TSFs. As they are extremely lightly armoured, even handguns and rifles are effective on them. However, it is hard to actually hit them due to their agility, and once close their trunk-like arm has enough strength to easily pull a man's head off. Soldier-class BETA Venarius: Caput grande "Venator" ' Standing at 2.3 meters tall, the Soldier-class is the smallest strain of BETA encountered on Earth. First spotten at 1995, the Venator is solely anti-personnel and ineffective against both TSFs and mechanized infantry, with arm strength several times that of an average human's. In contrast, its speed is less than stellar. It has been confirmed that they are made from recycled organic materials (i.e.- humans who were captured or eaten), but it is not specified if that applies to just this strain or to all BETA. It is unknown whether the vaginal like organ in the lower body of the Soldier class is actually used for reproductive purposes. '''Unidentified Strains ' '''The Superior Known to humanity as Operation Ouka's "Target A" Also referred to as the Original Hive's core. The Original Hive's hive reactor, residing in the great area surrounded by four halls. Commands all BETA forces on Earth by communicating with each Hive Reactor present on Earth, relaying orders to the BETA via them. Refers to itself as, a "superior existence" (and to the lower BETA as "existences" 'Reactor ' The Reactors, while not initially recognized as such, is actually another strain of BETA. One can be found found in each Hive's main hall. It's primary purpose is to recharges the various lower BETA strains' energy, and to act as a life support system for captured carbon-based life-forms as well. It relays orders from the Superior, and is the equivalent of a field commander for the BETA. While a Reactor is alive, the Hive that it is part of can be considered "alive" as well, as are the BETA under its command; killing all of the BETA under it does not change that fact, and a captured Reactor will continue to through the same growth phases as a normal Reactor would during Hive expansion. 'Barrier ' Like the hive reactors, also actually another strain of BETA. Large organic gates sealing off entry from the Original Hive's halls to the core. Extremely big, at least 200 meters tall, allowing even the Susanoo #4 to pass through easily. Its brain stem extends out from its main body, which are the organic gates. The brain is as large as a TSF and contains extremely high voltage; enough to spontaneously ignite a TSF. 'Carrier-type ' As it is a rarely-sighted and unconfirmed strain, there is no official name. Its first appearance was when a single, massive 170-metre specimen appeared inside the Original Hive during Operation Ouka, carrying an extremely large amount of smaller BETA inside it. Its sound signature was identical to that of whenever the BETA were moving deep underground, which suggests that one of them is used whenever they do so. Its current official name is "unconfirmed large strain" Two Carrier-type BETA make an appearance at the end of The Day After 01; one retreats, while the other is destroyed in combat by the use of an S-11 Device. During combat, its size and outer body covering allowed it to resist battleship fire, making it one of the toughest variants of the BETA yet. 'The Creator ' The sentient silicone-based species which created the BETA. They are technically not part of the BETA, and are regarded by the BETA as the only possible state of life able to exist in the universe. 'Combat Doctrine ' As an alien force created for mining and not combat, the BETA are terribly unimaginative with their tactics, centering around total dominance and breaking enemy lines from the front. What allows them to not just stand toe-to-toe with humanity, but to actually dominate them, however, are the Laser-class and Heavy-Laser class BETA, which closes the skies to all opposing armies but for the fact their their lasers can instantly destroy hostile aircraft, and the fact that a typical low-threat BETA encounter would usually number several dozen Grappler-, Tank- and Destroyer-class; in addition, there is no real way to detect a BETA offensive from far off, and the best defence is to have pilots being able to respond quickly and effeciently to a sudden incursion. During an offensive push by the BETA, expect to see several hundreds to tens of thousands of Tank-, Grappler- and Destroyer-class, as well several Fort-class and dozens if not hundreds of Laser/Heavy-Laser-class BETA in the mix as well. The BETA are usually commanded by the Superior, a BETA strain best described as a "biological quantum computer". This is the one true threat to victory in any engagement; the BETA in general can be lured into traps or defeated with clever use of tactics, but when led by a Superior, the BETA become noticably smarter, to the extent where it understands the concepts of human tactics and will create ways to counter them. Some basic tactics used by the BETA include tunneling from underground, often surprising defending forces from the rear, or from another front, creating opportunities for overconfident pilots to get trapped in a pincer maneuver. Often the main issue with combating BETA in any prolonged engagement is the threat of running out of ammunition; close-quarters combat is viable, but that would be playing into the BETA's area of strength and is not encouraged unless as a last-ditch measure. 'BETA Hives ' The BETA's bases are called "hives". The parts above ground are called "monuments", while the massive underground parts (which include sprawling tunnels spreading around in all directions) are called "stabs". Hives are classified into different phases according to their size. The largest hive on Earth is the Original Hive, a phase six hive, while the largest hive confirmed by mankind is a phase nine hive on Mars. There are no hives below phase six on Mars. There are also numerous hives on the moon. A more detailed list of the hives on Earth can be found here. 'Phase 1 ' Gates and the main shaft are constructed. 'Phase 2 ' The main hall and drifts are constructed, and the monument is made bigger. 'Phase 3 ' The monument is at 100 metres. The main shaft reaches 700 metres, and the drifts extend for 4 kilometres. 'Phase 4 ' The monument is at 300 metres. The main shaft reaches 1200 metres, and the drifts extend for 10 kilometres. 'Phase 5 ' The monument is at 600 metres. The main shaft reaches 2000 metres, and the drifts extend for 30 kilometres. Once a hive reaches phase 5, it can launch shuttle-like objects up into space. Mankind has been unable to determine just what those objects are, and can only tell from the trajectory that their destination is outside the solar system. It is revealed by the Superior that said objects contain resources. 'Phase 6 ' The monument is at 1000 metres. The main shaft reaches 4000 metres, and the drifts extend for 100 kilometres. Category:Enemy Faction Category:Species Category:Enemy Species